Untitled
by psychoticauthor
Summary: A oneshot depicting the love making of Jae Ha and Miyako (an OC) in a rented room starting from sunset. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING THIS IF YOU'RE UNDER 18


**HELLO~ This is Psychoticauthor and I am back with something KIDS SHOULDN'T REALLY READ! PLEASE... IF YOU'RE 18 AND BELOW DO. NOT. READ. THIS. IT'S PORN jk hahaha but please please think twice before reading this smut fic. As everyone knows, I'm really fond of OCs so ya~ Please do R &R~**

 **Disclaimer: AKAYONA IS NOT MINE if it's mine then I would have wed hak and yona already**

* * *

Jae Ha pushed Miyako inside the room that they just rented and even though his push was quite gentle it still made her tripped on her own feet and caused her to fall face first on the wooden floor – and honestly, that hurt. She was about to push herself up from her awkward position when she heard him slammed the door shut and that made her winced. With her hands rested on the floor just beside her chest she looked over her shoulder and saw Jae Ha towered behind her. The rays of the setting sun that found their way inside the lightless room through the small opening from the curtains glistened his eyes– _and oh boy, Jae Ha's eyes reflected that of a predator hungry for its prey._

Miyako gulped when she felt his right foot caressed her exposed legs and moaned when he started moving his foot towards the direction of her inner thigh. She tried crawling away from him but failed miserably because of his dragon foot that was pinning her down and at the same time caressing the sensitive parts of her thighs.

"Jae Ha…" His name escaped her lips together with a moan of pleasure caused by his toes that brushed against the fabric of her panties.

"Yes?" His voice was teasing just like his toes that were softly brushing the mid-part of her undergarment.

She let out a weak and incoherent " _stop_ " which he turned into some teasing material.

"I didn't hear you…" He chimed as he continued with his foot's quest on traveling up and down her thighs.

Another moan escaped her lips when he poked her pussy with his toes. "S-stop!"

"Mmhmm…" He pushed his toes inside her pushing along with it the fabric of her panties – the action made her gasped in excitement. "I think I didn't hear you?" Miyako could hear the smirk on his tone.

"Please – aaah!" She was cut off from saying what she wanted to say because Jae Ha kept on pushing and pulling his toes in and out of her pussy. He was seriously fucking her using his toes.

Miyako heard a small thud and felt a soft and silky fabric pooled around her body. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Jae Ha already took off his clothes and was completely naked behind her. His lips quirked into a smirk while he moved his right hand from his hips to his crotch and jerked off while looking down on her. His actions made her more aroused and this helped his toes in fucking her pussy even more.

"Jae Ha!" Miyako moaned out his name over and over again as he kept on thrusting his toes in and out of her while he jerked off to her lustful state. She was gasping and moaning and begging for him to stop, to go faster, to stop, to go rougher. Her mind was in a state of pure pleasure. She was in ecstasy – and Jae Ha was her drug.

She felt herself nearing orgasm and knowing Jae Ha he knew when she was about to cum. He stopped playing with her pussy, felt him moved and saw his feet right in front of her. She looked up at him and saw him smiling down at her. He crouched down, reached for the back of her head with his right hand, grabbed a handful of her hair, pulled her upwards, and he leaned closer and their lips met for a kiss.

It was gentle at first. Their lips just brushing against each other almost touching but not – _it was a teasing kiss_. Sometime he would give her a peck and a small suck on her lower lip but most of the kiss was just feather-light kisses. Sweet yet tempting – _Miyako was like a firefly that found its fire_.

"Jae Ha…"

He caressed her quivering lips with his thumb and murmured something she did not have time to comprehend because he already leaned in for a more forceful kiss – Jae Ha was her fire.

Jae Ha's lips were rough, they were almost dry, and she could not help but licked it wet. Jae Ha pulled away for a moment and stared at her lust-filled expression. He then grinned at her and again crushed their lips together for a fiery kiss. He bit her lower lip and that earned him an opening which he took as a chance to thrust his tongue inside her mouth. He started sucking it and Miyako copied his every movement and not a moment longer their tongues were already lashing out on each other with neither of them giving in.

Jae Ha let out a deep grunt and he pulled her head away which exposed her neck for him to feast upon. He leaned in, kissed the under of her chin, ran his tongue on her throat and on the side of her neck, then after he had had enough of it he started sucking on her already sensitive neck and shoulders – _he painted her with deep-red hickeys._

When Jae Ha was already satisfied with the marks he gave Miyako he stood up and pulled her along with him, pushed her against the wall, and harshly tried to undo the obi of her kimono but to no avail he failed. Quite annoyed he pulled the sleeves off her shoulders which revealed her breasts for him to devour. He dug in without any hesitation and started licking and sucking her already erected nipples. His hand cupped both of her mounds and with much force he kneaded them.

Miyako's knees were ready to give up from both the pleasure and the pain. She was about to fall down on the floor from being pinned against the wall when Jae Ha suddenly picked her up and carried her princess-style towards the bed at the middle of the room. But he did not put her down gently instead he threw her on the bed and he made no ceremonies whatsoever he just suddenly hovered above her, his hands pinned right beside her face and his legs straddled her own. Miyako was oblivious of the fact that he was in between her thighs but was quickly made aware of it when he harshly nudged her pussy with his knee.

She was about to moan when he suddenly kissed her and made their tongues dance along the lustful music escaping their entwined lips. She reached for both his wrists because the sensation of their foreplay was getting the best of her and she knew that just from the kissing and the teasing that she would cum any second.

Jae Ha pulled away from the kiss and turned his attention to her perked up nipples and sucked on them hungrily. Miyako shut her eyes and called out his name when she felt herself wriggled in pleasure as she let out the orgasm that he built inside her.

When she opened her eyes, she saw him smiling lovingly at her. Jae Ha reached for her cheek and he sweetly caressed it and stared at her with a satisfied smile plastered on his face.

She giggled. "You look stupid, Jae Ha," she teased him in between her giggles.

Jae Ha pinched her cheek and gave it a small kiss. "And who was the one who confessed their undying love to this stupid then?" He went for her nose and pinched it too not letting her breathe.

Miyako tried to pull his arms away in surrender. "I give up! Give up!"

Jae Ha let go of her nose and kissed the red mark that was appearing on there. "But we are not done yet and you know that…" He trailed off as he planted a kiss on her forehead, on both her eyelids, again on the tip of her nose, and then he kissed her fully on her lips. His hands wandered from her thighs to her hips, then it lingered on her waist as he pushed her upwards. His lips were now on her collarbone and he nibbled on the skin in between. His hands travelled up to her chest with his palm grazing and leaving hot traces on her skin.

Miyako let herself called out his name over and over again as she felt his lips engulfed her nipple and he started sucking on it gently with his other hand busy with her other mound. He kneaded it much gentler than when he did it earlier building a pleasurable anticipation inside her. He lightly pinched her nipple with his fingers and nibbled the other with his teeth. And with just the way he was making love to her breasts she could feel another orgasm building up inside her. This time she did not ask him to stop.

"Jae Ha…" Miyako placed her hands on both side of his face and pulled him away from her chest. He looked up and she saw his eyes filled with lust and passion. "Let me…" she murmured on his ears as she pushed him to lay down with his back on the bed.

Miyako kissed Jae Ha's lips and planted butterfly kisses on his jaw down his throat. She licked the sweat that trickled down his neck and sucked hungrily on the spot where it stopped – _she painted him with her mark_. Jae Ha was hers.

She reached for his cock that was poking her tummy and felt his entire length throbbed against her palm. The excitement that welled up inside her from learning that she could make Jae Ha yearned for her with her touch made her braver so she grabbed his hardness in one hand with every ounce of strength she had. Miyako was satisfied when she heard him groaned and hissed out her name.

A smirk found its place on her lips as she continued with her " _torture"_ of Jae Ha's cock. She placed kisses in the valley of his chest whilst her fingers fondled with his nipples that stood up from her touch. Jae Ha was breathing rapidly and she could hear the beating of his heart – _fast, rigid, expectan_ t. Miyako pumped his cock faster from the balls to the tip back to the base over and over again. She felt his pre-cum lubricating her hands which made it easier for her to please him. She glanced at him with hooded eyes and saw that his was shut closed with his mouth slightly agape where sounds of pleasure escaped – _her name escaped his lips._

Miyako smiled at the masterpiece in front of her. The descendant of the legendary Ryokuryuu with his beautiful long green hair that was messed up from all the love making and his droopy green eyes filled with lust was begging her to take him, to make him cum, to pleasure him. And she intended to do just that.

"Jae Ha get up," she ordered as she planted one last kiss on his toned stomach.

And Jae Ha did just what was asked of him. He stood on the bed and Miyako sat up. His throbbing cock was right in front of her ready to be eaten. She touched the tip with her index and spread the pre-cum all over and when she was happy enough with it she started to lick him starting from the tip then the whole head. He gasped when she put the entire head inside her mouth and groaned when she started to bob her head through his entire length. Jae Ha placed his hands at the back of Miyako's head and he started thrusting inside her mouth without minding the fact that she gagged when he pushed all the way to her throat. But she also did not mind the pain of almost choking instead that made her wetter than she already was – _you see she was a masochist._

Miyako could sense that Jae Ha was nearing his orgasm from the rough and rapid thrusts he was making. She grabbed his balls and kneaded them gently and was rewarded with sounds of approval from her lover. She let him fucked the inside of her mouth. But when he thrusted a little too harsh and the tip of his cock reached the back of her throat she started to cough really bad. Jae Ha seemed to have noticed so he pulled out of her and let her take a breath.

"Are you okay, Miyako?" He was worried but she saw in his eyes that he was not planning on stopping.

And neither did she. Miyako took his still erected cock in her hand and jerked him off for a while before putting it inside of her mouth. He took her actions as an _"I'm fine"_ and continued on oral fucking her again. She resumed on playing with his balls and he was back at being rough once again.

Jae Ha's breathing became more rigid and his moans and groans became louder, his balls started to contract, and I knew he was already about to cum. He thrusted faster and harder and with one last thrust he shouted in pleasure and released his cum inside her mouth. It did not taste good nor bad – _it tasted like the man she loved and Miyako swallowed._

When Jae Ha finally came back to his senses he looked down on her with those sexy droopy eyes of his and it made her shiver when he licked his lips as if he was going to devour her.

"Take off your clothes," his voice was low and dangerous.

Miyako nodded and started to untie the obi of her kimono. It really took her quite a while to do so and while she did it Jae Ha lie down on the bed his head propped up on his elbows. He watched her undress! And she found it hot and sexy when he started jerking off while he stared at her.

When she finally got out of her clothes he took no time and pushed her on her back and spread her legs wide open for him to bury his face in between her thighs. He licked the lips of her pussy then he used his fingers to part them and he ravished her clit with his tongue. He immediately pushed two digits inside her and finger fucked her while he licked and sucked her clit without stop. Miyako grabbed his hair and pushed his face closer as she felt another orgasm built inside her. Her free hand grasped the sheets of the bed for support but as Jae Ha kept on fucking her pussy with his skillful fingers and tongue she learned that nothing inside that room could keep her from trashing around. She could feel her tummy tightened and her mind was about to go blank when Jae Ha stopped and pulled away.

Miyako was panting. Disappointed. She wanted him to keep on going.

Jae Ha then rammed his cock inside her without warning and she unceremoniously cummed from that one rough thrust. Miyako heard him hissed from the sudden tightness that welcomed him but Jae Ha did not stop thrusting violently inside her. His hands found her neck and he wrapped his hands around it while he kept on fucking her. The pressure that came from him choking her sent thousands of butterflies to flutter throughout her entire system and even though she was coughing from almost lack of breath it did not stop her from begging him to do her rougher.

And he did.

Jae Ha flipped her over so she was lying with her stomach on the bed and was facing the headboard. His hands grabbed her hips and raised it towards him.

"Miyako…" He nibbled the tip of her ear and whispered to her, "Grab the grills of the headboard." He then brushed off the strands of hair sprawled on her back and placed a kiss on the sensitive skin at the back of her neck.

Miyako did what Jae Ha asked of her to do. She grabbed the grills of the bed and before she knew it he already rammed his cock inside her again and was now going even deeper inside her. And with his every forceful thrust she felt her body tingled in pleasure and excitement.

She felt Jae Ha's breathing near her ear and when she tried to look over her shoulder to see him he crushed his lips to meet hers and he kissed her hungrily. She did not think about anything anymore and just surrendered in this lust that enveloped them.

Miyako moaned against Jae Ha's kisses when he rubbed her clit while he kept on ramming his cock inside her pussy faster and rougher than before. She felt his cock rubbing the inside of her pussy as her walls tightened around him for another orgasm.

"Miyako!" He groaned. "Let's cum together!"

She nodded unable to answer in words because the only sounds that were escaping her lips were moans and other incomprehensible sounds of pleasure.

Jae Ha thrusted inside her over and over again in an unsteady rhythm just pure fast paced thrusting that could relieve him of his built up orgasm. He thrusted over and over again while his fingers roughly rubbed her already swollen clit. Jae Ha thrusted over and over and over again and without saying anything he bit her shoulders.

They both moaned loudly as he shot out his cum inside her and as Miyako cummed all over his cock that was still going in and out of her pussy only now in a slow and steady beat.

Her arms gave up and she fell on top of the bed her face buried on the comfort of the pillow. Miyako felt Jae Ha thrust inside her a few more times before he pulled out and dropped his entire body beside her. His arms reached for her body and he pulled her closer to him. He brought her face on his chest and let her rest on top of him. He then pulled the blanket over and covered their bodies. His head rested on the crown of hers and his arms wound up around her frame. Their breathings started to slow down into a beautiful-and-perfectly synched symphony.


End file.
